Confía en Nosotros
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Ron nos ha dejado, se ha marchado, en medio de esta guerra aprenderé el verdadero sentido de la amistad. Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_**Se ha marchado...en verdad se fue**_

&

Una lluvia irrumpió sonoramente sobre nuestra tienda en medio de una descabellada discusión, en los últimos días los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, estábamos mas tensos de lo normal y no es para menos, en plena batalla y búsqueda de los Horcruxes, la tensión era algo comprensible.

Estaba un poco desanimada, el día anterior había conversado con Ron mientras Harry estaba perdido en sus memorias, le comente que me sentía decepcionada, que esperaba que el Profesor Dumbledore le hubiese dejado alguna pista o algo en lo que aferrarse, pero no... Ninguno sabía en donde buscar. Casi cada noche, me sentaba junto a Harry a barajar algunas posibilidades, sin saber que esta noche seria diferente, que algo más que energía perderíamos en esta tienda.

-Entonces !VETE¡ - rugió Harry - regresa con ellos, pretende que te recuperaste del spattergroit y tu madre podrá alimentarte bien y ...

Los dos hicieron un ademán de sacar sus varitas, pero antes que estas salieran de sus bolsillos, yo ya estaba blandiendo la mía.

- **_!Protego¡_** - dije sin ánimos de seguir con la discusión, mi escudo protector se extendió de mi hacia ron y Harry, separándonos a los tres y haciéndonos retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza del hechizo.

Los chicos se veían como si fuese la primera vez, de hecho sus miradas de odio estaban patentadas y con exclusividad dirigida solo a Draco Malfoy y a el profesor Severus Snape; aunque en algunas ocasiones Ron me las dirigía a mi, pero en estos momentos se las dirigían mutuamente, y yo en medio, ya habíamos pasado por algo así antes, en cuarto año, pero esto es diferente, esto es la guerra, no podemos separarnos ahora,_ "No podemos disolver la amistad ahora chicos, no me hagan esto"_ pensé muy dolida por la situación.

- Deja el Horcrux - dijo Harry.

Ron sin delicadeza se quito el relicario de su cuello y lo tiro en una silla, volteo y me miro un tanto suplicante.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - me preguntó

- ¿A que te refieres? - atine a preguntar, pero ya sabia a que venia eso, me daba a elegir, igual que en cuarto, igual que el día anterior donde me preguntó que con quien prefería estar, _¿Conmigo o con Harry?_ me había dicho y yo solo pude decirle _"Con los dos Ron, los dos son parte de mi" _. Cerré mis ojos y esperé lo que ya sabía que escucharía.

- ¿Te quedas o qué? - me disparó sin anestesia, se me quebró el corazón de inmediato, no quería dejar ni a ron ni a Harry, por que me hacen esto chicos ¿porque?

- Yo...- _¿que hago?_ - bueno...yo - _"debes quedarte"_ me dijo una vocecilla _"De que servirá todo lo que has dejado si desertas en momentos de presión"_ - si...si, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.

- Lo entiendo - me miró dolido, sin saber que mas dolida me encontraba yo - Lo eliges a él. - pronuncio demasiado despacio para mi gusto. Fue como una daga en mi pecho, claro, la pregunta tenia un doble sentido, con eso, también conteste su pregunta de ayer.

- Ron...no, por favor...- dije apenas, viendo que se volteaba y salía corriendo de la tienda hacia el bosque - regresa, ¡Regresa!

Al intentar seguirlo, me vi obstruida por mi propio hechizo, _"como se me ocurre dividirlos a ellos y ponerme a mi en medio"_ pensé golpeándome internamente por ello. Logré levantar el encantamiento y corrí en busca de ron. Ya afuera de la tienda, la lluvia golpeo furiosamente mi cabeza mientras avanzaba a tropezones por el espeso bosque, lloraba, lloré por todo lo que estaba pasando, por que sus peleas siempre me afectaban mas de la cuenta y terminaba mas mal de lo que ya estaba.

Grité, como nunca lo había hecho, y a cada exhalación sentía que se me desgarraba la garganta. **_!RON¡_** repetía una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Divise algo rojo y corrí endemoniada hacia ese lugar, los años de aventuras y peligros me aconsejaron no exponerme gratuitamente y me escondí detrás de un gran árbol. Asome mi cabeza y ahí estaba ron con la ropa completamente empapada igual que la mía, solo que su mirada era de odio y la mía de puro dolor. Salí de mi escondite y me enfrente a él, quería avanzar mas pero a dos pasos de donde estaba ron, se hallaba el limite de nuestros hechizos, si salía, jamás podría volver.

- Ron - susurré, él me miró y relajo un poco su ceño - volvamos a la tienda - dije extendiéndole la mano

- ¿Para que? ya no me necesitáis - me miro con odio - se pueden cuidar vosotros mismos, si hasta de mi se han olvidado.

- Ron...no digas eso - volví a derramar lagrimas, que se confundían con la lluvia - Te necesitamos...yo te necesito - le solté bajando la cabeza

- Mientes - me escupió las palabras frunciendo el ceño mas de lo técnicamente posible cuando levante la mirada - Quédate con él, tal vez puedan seguir dando opiniones sin importaros los demás, y algún día podrán casarse...uno nunca sabe

- OH dios Ron - así que eso era, una escena de celos - no digas tonterías, sabes que a Harry le gusta Ginny y a mi... a mi...

- ¿A ti que Hermione? - pronuncio despacio

- Yo...yo...solo soy la amiga de ustedes, la sabelotodo, tediosa, aburrida y poco interesante, Hermione Granger - lo mire a los ojos y le dedique una triste sonrisa.

- Que lastima que pienses eso Hermione, para nosotros, por lo menos para Hari y para mi, eres alguien importante en nuestras vidas, eres nuestro pilar, el cable a tierra, y aunque Harry este enamorado de Ginny, se que siente por ti algo mas que amistad. Y no me digas que es cariño de hermano - me atajo cuando quería replicar - sé que no es eso, porque...

- ¿Porque? - le insistí

- Por que, no seria el primer hombre que conoces que siente algo así por ti...- me respondió furioso

- Ron, vuelve, hablemos...pero vuelve...

- ! No, tu elegiste ya ¡- me gritó - ¡Adiós! - dio dos pasos y se Desapareció dejándome con el grito en medio de la garganta.

Comencé a caminar de regreso al minuto después de que Ron se marchara, la lluvia no cesaba y podía apostar que caía mas fuerte, no paraba de llorar, no entendía que sucedía con esos dos, lo peor es que yo estaba en medio de ellos, y no sabia como solucionar las cosas.

Mi corazón me empezó a doler, comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza de lo normal, mi garganta ardía y raspaba, mis ojos a penas podían divisar por donde transitaba. En unos minutos me encontré de frente con la tienda, sentía frío, me calaba los huesos y mi pelo se pegaba a mi cara dándome una imagen patética, ingrese y con lagrimas aún en los ojos observe que Harry no se había movido ni un centímetro, y ardí, no por fiebre, si no que por furia, como se le ocurría estar ahí, así, impávido y sin hacer mas que mirar perdidamente, mi rabia incremento y no sabia como desquitarla.

- ¡Se ha i-i-ido! - quise que sonará enojada pero no pude, mi voz se quebrajo en mitad de la oración - ¡Se ha Desaparecido!

Y no lo soporte más. Me tire sobre una silla, me recogí todo lo que pude y sozolle, y enmudecí por momentos, grite y me lastime internamente

Sentí unas mantas sobre mi cuerpo y supe que Harry las había traído para mí, en unas de las pocas inspiraciones que daba sentí un peculiar aroma, era el aroma de ron pero algo mas había...algo familiar.

- Mmm...- susurré - Huele a Harry - dije sin darme cuenta de que él me escuchaba.

__________________________________________________________________

**_Espero que os guste, será de máximo dos o uno más capítulos._**

**_Si os agrado, déjame un Review y seré feliz._**

**_Aniiia._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de "Confía en Nosotros", espero lo disfruten mucho, así como yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribí, si alguien se pregunta, solo queda un capitulo, que probablemente mañana lo suba, espero sus comentarios._

_**Percy**__ …Gracias por el review, me agrada saber que encontraste genial el principio, espero este también te guste, besos. _

_**harryyhermione4ever **__Cariño, que bueno que te guste esta pareja, a mi también me agrada, es triste que no se hayan quedado juntos, pero ya sabes, tenemos la mente y en ella todo puede pasar. Lamento decirte que mañana cuando suba el ultimo capitulo, este tal vez no te agrade mucho, espero no me mates por ello, besos._

_________________________________________________________________________

_Sentí unas mantas sobre mi cuerpo y supe que Harry las había traído para mí, en unas de las pocas inspiraciones que daba sentí un peculiar aroma, era el aroma de ron pero algo mas había...algo familiar._

_- Mmm...- susurre - Huele a Harry - dije sin darme cuenta de que él me escuchaba._

_____________________________________________________________________

Me paralicé en donde me encontraba, si mis oídos no me jugaban una mala pasada había escuchado salir de los labios de mi amiga un _"Huele a Harry"_. Me acerque a ella, justo cuando iba a tocar su hombro una sacudida de su cuerpo me indicó que reanudaba el llanto, me aleje cautelosamente, sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo, no quería perderla a ella también.

Me subí a mi cama con ropa y todo puesto, apoye la cabeza en la almohada y solo atine a sacarme a tirones los zapatos sin siquiera desanudarlos. Desde acá arriba veía como Hermione se sacudía por la fuerza de su llanto, a pesar de que el sonido era leve, sabia que estaba destrozada, pero yo en su lugar si llorará así haría mucho ruido, _"Claro, cuantas veces no habrá llorado en silencio y yo nada me he enterado, soy un idiota"_ me dije.

Comencé a recordar los momentos en que ella me ayudó sin siquiera yo saber que sentía, para mi todo era una desgracia, todo se trataba de mi, ahora entiendo a Ron, siempre quise pensar que solo yo sufría, y nunca me detuve a ver que era lo que ellos podían perder.

Ron tuvo que fingir una enfermedad contagiosa para que no le descubrieran conmigo y la pobre de Hermione tuvo que borrar la mente de sus padres y mandarlos a otro país, jamás me puse a pensar en lo arriesgado que era para ellos, pero creo que me ganaba el miedo, jamás podría avanzar solo sin ellos dos, sobre todo sin Hermione.

Rememoré el primer día en que la conocí, cuando entro a nuestro compartimento con su cara altiva y arrogante, a ron le cayó pésimo, y a mi me dieron cosquillas en las manos. Cuando nos salvo de la reprimenda de Mc Gonagall por lo del troll, supe que sería una buena compañera. Volando en mi primer partido solo vi a Hermione saltar en su silla animándome, y luego felicitándome por el triunfo. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones y ella se fue a casa, sentí un pequeño vació que ni con chocolate llenaba, le comenté eso a ron y el me dijo que nos estábamos acostumbrando mucho a la presencia de la sabelotodo y por eso sentíamos ese vació, ja, creo que una hora después me percaté de que había dicho _"sentíamos"_ . En el rescate de la dichosa piedra, descubrí lo brillante que era, su mente siempre en frío y muy calculadora.

Suspiré, si no fuese por ella y ron, yo no sería el hombre que soy ahora, me dan valor para seguir adelante si me falta uno me siento vació. A mi mente vino una imagen que me punzó el corazón, Hermione petrificada en segundo año, aun recuerdo lo perdido que me sentía sin ella, y las veces que me arrancaba de ron para poder platicarle tranquilo. A finales de año cuando la vi acercarse hacia mi con su gran sonrisa juro que mi corazón casi se salió de la emoción y también en ese abrazo que me dio descubrí un olor a vainilla y miel.

Me acordé de como me ayudó a liberar a mi padrino, y también descubrí el hecho de que no sabia nada de ella, me golpee mil veces, ella asistía a mínimo cinco clases por día, y mas encima ron y yo la molestábamos con nuestros deberes. Además creo que en ese año fue nuestra primera pelea, todo por la escoba anónima que me llegó, ahora que tengo más edad, le doy la completa razón.

Mis hormonas se revolucionaron en cuarto año, recuerdo que nunca la había visto antes, hablo de Cho Chang, la invite al baile pero desgraciadamente ella iba con Cedric, al final invite a las hermanas patil junto con ron. Tan ensimismado estaba mirando a Cho, que cuando esa chica bajo desde arriba de las escaleras quede en shock, era Hermione, solo le sonreí, de pronto apareció Viktor Krum que le besó la mano y le ofreció el brazo, todo un caballero y yo todo un idiota.

En quinto, Hermione me convenció de enseñarles a los del ED., accedí por que casi nada se lo negaba, he ahí mi primer beso con Cho, fue tierno y dulce, algo húmedo pero genial. Cuando le conté a los chicos, Hermione me dijo _"Vaya Harry hasta que avanzaste" _y con ese comentario se fue toda la felicidad de mi primer beso, tal vez esperaba que me digiera, _"estupido"_, pero ella era solo una amiga.

Mis sospechas desde cuarto año se hicieron reales, Ron y Hermione se gustaban, el hecho de que Ron saliera con lavender era un obstáculo entre todos, ron y yo casi siempre estábamos juntos y por ende lavender también, y para mi malestar Hermione se alejo totalmente, creo que fue el año que menos la vi.

Me enamoré de Ginny, sin notarlo y sin presupuestarlo, solo llegó, y cuando paso fui feliz, Hermione me abrazó y susurró un _"Pon fin"_ y comprendí lo idiota nuevamente que era, ella sabía mas cosas de las que yo sabia de mi mismo, y note que nadie me conocía tan bien como ella.

Terminé con Ginny para no ponerla en peligro y me enfrasque en este viaje con Ron y Hermione, note las miradas que se daban y al despertar veía sus manos muy juntas, siempre me preguntaba _¿que pasaría si ellos se pusieran de novios ahora, quedaría relegado de mi lugar con Hermione?_ , un animal dentro de mi rugía por salir cada vez que los veía cerca y por fin entendí.

Ayer, cuando escuche secretamente a Ron preguntarle a Hermione con quien de los dos le gustaría estar, mi corazón aceleró a mil por hora, rogaba que digiera mi nombre, y me golpeaba mentalmente por que yo amaba a ginny y al momento de su respuesta todo el rompecabezas en mi mente se armó, _"Con los dos Ron, los dos son parte de mi"_ dijo Hermione.

Estoy enamorado, si, completamente enamorado de Ginny, ella es la mujer con la que quiero estar, a la que deseo y quiero proteger. Pero Hermione es la mujer que necesito, la que es indispensable y con la que no puedo dejar de estar, la amo como hermana, la quiero como amiga, y me gusta como mujer.

Ese era el drama, ella me atraía como mujer y debía decírselo, se lo debo, ella siempre ha sido sincera, yo debo serlo con ella.

Me bajé de la cama y me acerqué a ella, el olor a vainilla y miel golpeo mis fosas nasales a pesar de que ella estaba completamente empapada, toqué su hombro y a una velocidad totalmente paulatina, me miro con sus ojos que estaban rojos y brillantes de tanto llorar.

- Debemos hablar - le dije despacio para que comprendiera

- Si es sobre Ron, no quiero - me respondió mirándome a los ojos

- No es de él - le pasé mi mano por su mejilla

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó cerrando los ojos a mi tacto

- Es sobre nosotros Hermione - abrió los ojos de par en par - sobre lo que sentimos por el otro...

_**Gracias por leer, les doy mentas a todos por llegar hasta aquí, besos frescos ^^**_

_**Aniiia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Si, aquí con ayuda de mi amigo el insomnio, les traigo el último capitulo de esta extraña historia, espero no me maten._

_Una parte del capitulo pueden acompañarla con una canción, _**_Someday_**_, de _**_Nickel _****_back._** (_Darle gracias a, que según yo ella la puso en uno de sus Fics no recuerdo bien, Mad Aristocrat por llevar esta canción a mis oídos, así que en parte esta dedicado a ella.)_

_Cuando aparezca este signo _**_"_****_&_****_" _**_deben ponerla._

_Espero sus comentarios_

_Besos_**_._**

---

Un fuerte trueno los hizo reaccionar, se miraban esperando pacientemente alguna señal, él esperaba un comentario por parte de ella, ella...no sabía que decir.

La oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de la tienda, solo la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite alumbraba parte de esta, él aún seguía en pie, ella, sentada y con una expresión de confusión y miedo en el rostro.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a removerse, se le veía inquieta, pero a pesar del hecho de que se movía bruscamente, no apartaba su mirada de la del moreno. Él esperaba un poco intranquilo, estaba decidido a ponerle fin a esa angustia que sentía, y por esta única vez, no dejaría que nadie le interrumpiera.

- Harry ¿que...que cosas dices? - logró musitar la castaña

- Solo quiero hablar de lo que sentimos - el moreno acercó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la chica

- ¿Lo que sentimos? Harry yo...yo no entiendo - dijo ella poniendo cara de confusión, haciendo que Harry soltara un sonoro suspiro

- Solo por esta vez Hermione, déjame hablar ¿si? - preguntó serio

- Esta bien - accedió

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que serías alguien importante en mi vida, y no me equivoque. Desde el día en que interrumpiste en mi vagón, me di cuenta de que dependería totalmente de ti, eres mi pilar, mi cable a tierra, esa persona que pone el equilibrio a mi vida y te agradezco enormemente por ello - se inclinó a la muchacha y le tomó la mano - Han pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas en mi vida, entre las malas esta, esta estupida profecía, la muerte de Dumbledore, mis padres, sirius, cedric y muchas mas, de las buenas, están los Weasley, Ron, Tonks, Remus, Neville, Luna y los demás, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estas tú.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Harry le decía que era una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida, y a pesar de que ello no era necesario decirlo, ya que lo sentía así, una calidez se instauró en su pecho.

- Harry yo...-susurró siendo interrumpida por él

- Déjame terminar - se levantó y le dio la espalda - Siempre te vi como una compañera de aventuras, como la amiga fiel e incondicional, como la hermana que nunca tuve y quise tener, pero...aunque todo eso es así, cuando te escuche hablar ayer con Ron, una tibia sensación me recorrió el cuerpo - se volteó y la miró detenidamente - por un momento, anhele que mi nombre se escurriera por tus labios, que yo fuese con quien deseabas estar, y al momento de tu respuesta comprendí el porque.

Entre la tenue luz y el ruido de la tormenta afuera, Harry se acercó a Hermione sudando de pies a cabeza, se agachó a su altura y la penetró con esos ojos verde esmeralda.

- El por que, es sencillo Mione - le tomo las dos manos y reuniendo el valor Gryffindoriano que poseía, le confesó sus sentimientos - Pasa, que me gustas Hermione, como mujer me gustas.

La castaña no podía apartar sus ojos mieles de los de él, la confesión la dejo shockeada, sentía las calidas manos de Harry sostener las suyas, provocándole una serie de descargas que entibiaban su cuerpo a pesar de seguir completamente mojada. Se sentía aturdida, toda esta información sin ningún tipo de anestesia le había provocado un dolor punzante en el pecho, se sentía sucia e insignificante, contenta y triste, dolida y traicionada, pero por sobre todo se sentía aliviada.

Con una parsimonia desesperante, se acercó a Harry, soltó las manos de su agarre y las con ellas tomó el rostro del moreno, lo miro detenidamente, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del muchacho, acercó su rostro peligrosamente y reprimiendo un suspiró comenzó a hablar.

- Cuando me dijiste que querías hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos...podría haber apostado que te referías a las sensaciones que este viaje nos va dejando a cada paso, dijiste que yo era importante para ti, que agradeces muchas cosas de las cuales no deberías, ya que yo no te hago favores para que me des las gracias, yo todo lo hago por que te quiero Harry - apoyó su frente con la de él - la pregunta que me hizo Ron fue una de las mas difíciles de las que alguna vez me han hecho, creí por un momento que por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía una respuesta coherente, pero al igual que tu, en ese momento me dí cuenta de algo muy importante, al decirle _"Con los dos ron, los dos son parte de mi"_ comprendí que con los dos quiero estar, lo sé, soy egoísta, pero que alguien me maté por querer estar con las personas que mas quiero en este mundo - dijo con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, que al primer pestañeo, se deslizaron por las pálidas mejillas de la chica - desde el día en que te conocí, supe que serias, de alguna manera, parte de mi, y ahora lo sé, tú me necesitabas a tu lado, y yo estaba dispuesta. Te protegí de muchas, pensando a veces que no era nadie en tu vida ni en la de Ron, pero siempre que quería alejarme, tu surgías como mi salva vidas y me dabas, sin quererlo, una palabra de aliento, un motivo para compartir mi vida con ustedes - seguía llorando, dando pequeñas sacudidas de vez en cuando - Ron me dijo que sentías algo por mi, algo fuera de la amistad y la hermandad...esto me lo confirma, por eso me siento la escoria mas podrida de la faz de la tierra y a la vez alagada en sobremanera.

Harry escuchaba silencioso el discurso de Hermione, la veía llorar con sentimiento, y se maldijo mentalmente, mas veces que lo había hecho para Malfoy, Snape y Voldemort juntos, por que una vez mas, él, era la causa del llanto de su amiga.

- Hermione, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas mal, no pretendo que correspondas mis sentimientos, estaba confundido hace muy poco, solo lo dije por que te debo fidelidad aunque tu no lo consideres así, siempre has sido sincera conmigo y yo debía serlo contigo - concluyó

- Te equivocas Harry - murmuró lentamente la chica

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó

- Que el año anterior, cuando comenzaste a salir con Ginny yo me moría de celos, eso no es sinceridad Harry, aun sabiendo que ella te amaba desde el primer momento en que conversó contigo, yo la retuve en su intento de conquistarte. Vez por que me siento podrida - dijo rehuyendo por primera vez su mirada

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? - quiso saber

- Porque...porque...- le miro a los ojos - por que me gustas Harry, me dí cuenta hace un tiempo, y no te lo dije por temor, soy lo peor Harry, lo peor.

El león que dormitaba en el pecho del Gryffindor despertó rugiendo a viva voz, en la cara una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a ganar terreno, ya no habían obstáculos entre ellos, o eso creía él.

_**"&" **_

Acortó la distancia que se interponía entre los dos, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente, dándole un completo permiso para lo que quisiese hacer, poco a poco se fueron acercando, haciendo realidad lo que sus inconcientes esperaban por mucho tiempo, quizás días, quizás semanas, quizás años, quizás desde siempre, el añorado primer beso.

Posaron sus labios lentamente, tanteando terreno desconocido hasta ahora, una descarga eléctrica los hizo estremecerse, se saborearon mutuamente en un beso bastante tímido, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían.

El olor embriagador de Harry la hizo marearse a pesar de estar con los ojos completamente cerrados, sintió que era jalada por una mano invisible hacia el suelo, e improvisadamente se aferro a la chaqueta del muchacho, logrando con esto que él quedará pegado a su pecho.

Sintió la delicada mano de ella aferrarse a su chaqueta, y gracias a merlín que lo hizo, creía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, pero no pensó en las consecuencias de ese inocente gesto, chocó descaradamente contra el pecho de la castaña, sintiendo, a pesar de las telas, sus senos que imagino firmes.

Un suspiro por parte de Harry le permitió profundizar el beso, sus neuronas se estaban desconectando o por lo menos le daban el pase a las hormonas, pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico atrayéndolo más a ella, si eso fuese posible.

Se besaban con pasión, con anhelo, y desesperación. Se pusieron de pie, la tomo de la cintura levantándola del suelo unos centímetros, llevándola hasta la cama, la recostó sin dejar de acariciarla y se acurruco a su lado.

Tímidamente, recorrió el cuello de la chica, la que por más que trató de reprimir unos gemidos, estos desobedientemente se escapaban de sus labios. Con una paciencia infinita se besaron hasta que ese contacto no les era suficiente, se necesitaban más, sus corazones y cuerpos pedían a gritos más cercanía.

De la manera mas inexperta posible, él fue despojándola del abrigo que cubría su cuerpo, torpemente ella fue deshaciéndose de la chaqueta del moreno, sin dejar de mirarse, sin romper ese pacto de silencio que con la mirada mantenían, fueron dejando en el olvido todos los pesares que acarreaban en sus hombros, y con ello, la mayoría de las prendas.

El contacto ya era mas intimo, solo sus ropas interiores le prohibían sentirse completamente, se recorrían cada centímetro de piel al descubierto, besaban cada parte donde les era posible, logrando que la temperatura ambiente subiera unos grados sin importar la tormenta de afuera. Estaban en otra dimensión, disfrutando de lo prohibido, de lo que por incorrecto se les había negado. Ya ninguna prenda cubría sus cuerpos.

En esa tienda, en ese lugar apartado de la realidad, en ese escondite, se acariciaron por lugares inimaginados, los gemidos iban en aumento, se tocaban casi con desesperación y el placer los segó de la realidad.

Completamente sudados y extasiados, se dispusieron a concretar su amor ilógico, porque por sobre todas las cosas, ellos solo eran amigos.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, frotando su sexo con el de ella sin intención por el momento de penetrar, sus respiraciones aumentaron en demasía, disfrutando la sensación placentera de la humedad y dureza de aquellos cuerpos.

- Será mi primera vez - confesó ella con un poco de vergüenza

- La mía también - respondió con las mejillas encendidas

- Amo a Ron - soltó de pronto

- Y yo amo a Ginny - dijo el besando su nariz tiernamente

Con el último roce y gemido de parte de los dos, Harry se puso a un lado de la castaña y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Me gustas Hermione -

- Tú también Harry -

A pesar de sus sentimientos, a pesar de que tanto el uno como el otro sentían que era lo correcto entregarse a los placeres que sentían, desistieron por el solo hecho de que gran parte de sus corazones pertenecían a otras personas, impidiéndoles consumar su anhelo.

_"Ron, confía en mi, confiad en nosotros"_ pensaba ella cerrando sus ojos, _"Ginny, confía en mi, confía en nosotros"_ decía mentalmente él, y aun desnudos y con el último beso, se entregaron a los brazos de un desconcertado Morfeo.

---

_**Ufff, espero que les guste como quedo, acepto todo tipo de criticas, tomatazos y crucios.**_

_**Esta de más decirles que se pasen por mis otras historias, y me hagan saber como están.**_

_**Besos a todos, y si llegaron a leer hasta aquí, pues les agradezco el doble =D**_

_Aniiia, la chica loca en busca de la verdad._


End file.
